No Face
by Mahi-Mahi
Summary: [AU] A misfit girl finds a sense of belonging with her long lost mentor. Rumors abound the man that has swiftly consumed her like a plague and she slowly learns that sometimes to show no face is better than revealing any face at all. [DISCONTINUED LEMONADE SERIES]


**Uh...yeah...this is gonna be weird...**

**Warning: For some really,_ really_ freakishly creepy shit...c'mon people. This is Orochimaru you're reading about.**

**Title inspired by our favorite no face in Spirited Away. Third instalment of the 'lemonade series.' Which is all supposed to be oneshots. But hey, I can break a few rules. **

_**Prologue**_

'_Beware the man with the Buddah's mouth and the snake's heart._'

-Chinese Proverb

She was seven years old when she first saw him. A fucked up excuse for a Lolita Complex in the few minutes that had passed between them. When they had met.

As long ago as it was, she remembered that afternoon without difficulty. Who could forget a man like_ him_? With a face like _his_ and a voice like _that_. She had to force herself to forget about it.

Little Anko. Mitarashi, Anko. Kicked out of her house for the day so her parents could sniff drugs and drink alcohol until they were too stoned to move. Make adult tapes of themselves so they could review their performances later and share them with friends. She didn't understand, nor simply realized, what a single thing they had done in those days could have been considered wrong at her age. She didn't linger over it. Or care, for that matter. Because, according to her father, she'd be sorry if she ever touched their 'treasure.' In other words, Anko would get the hell beaten out of her if she even glanced at their valuable stash. She understood _that_ fact loud and clear. And although she didn't dwell on their faults, her mind had often wondered if all parents treated their little girls this way. Were all daughters tossed aside like annoying house pets? They must have, because that was the only time her parents noticed her. So, logically, all daughters were thrust out the front door the moment mommy and daddy wanted privacy.

But these days, looking back on it, she fully comprehended how sick it was.

But back then, all Anko wanted to do was be a child. Just like everyone else in her grade school and on her street block. Get good marks on her spelling tests to make her parents happy and put 'Proud Parent of Honor Roll Student' bumper stickers on the back of their little car. Receive joyous accolades for her small and insignificant achievements that seemed so hard to accomplish at her age. Draw and color pictures of flowers and puppy dogs-how many pictures of a family portrait, each of the Mitarashi's holding hands, had she already made and hung on the refrigerator magnets all by herself. Hoping one day they would walk by and notice the mutely loud messages their daughter was sending out, but they were too deaf to hear. The message Anko's mouth kept shut but her heart kept screaming. She never cried every time they walked past her pictures and ignored them. She never could remember crying before, Anko had put a halt to that hopeless act ages ago when she finally discovered it would get her nowhere in life except dehydration.

It was hard at times, she could at least admit that in her youth.

Sometimes they acknowledged her. Sometimes they didn't.

That day was a _didn't_ day.

They had been half-way gone to the world when they shoved her out the front door. Half-way inebriated beyond judgement to notice the storm clouds rolling in. Told her to go find some friends to play with for the night, not bothering to give her proper clothing for the chill of a Autumn afternoon or simply forgetting-possibly ignoring-the blatant fact that she needed a coat.

Anko opened her mouth to protest as the door was shut and locked in her face. And the cold shiver that went down her spine at that moment had nothing to do with the weather. Were little girls always supposed to feel drafts of loneliness on their skin everyday? It was another question that, in her youth, had to find the answer all by herself.

She knew they still loved her. What mother and father didn't love their child? They loved her...they _loved_ her...

The park was the only place she knew where to go or simply how to find, for that matter. It was the place she would always go when they did this. Two blocks away and chock-a-block full of a child's dreamland castles, swings, monkey bars and sand boxes. It was her sanctuary in light of her situation. Giving her something to distract her immature, developing mind from her distress. Where there were toys, there was fun. And where their was fun, there was happiness. And where there was happiness, there was love. For her, the playground was a place of love and safety. She'd wait, wait forever sometimes and dream that her parents came out of their hole to play with her as a _real_ family. Like she had seen so many other families enjoying a break or picnic at the park while she sat in a distant corner, alone. Watching like a starving waif for scraps of affection.

A smile wider than a mile graced her face when she saw children already there. Running around a big tree, bundled up in their warm coats. Laughing and screaming over their game.

She ran to them. Ran to them like they had been waiting there for _her_ all along. Her own personal friends and playmates.

Two of them. A boy and a girl. Her own age, maybe a little older. But that didn't matter. Older kids were always cool. That's what she thought. It gave her someone to look up to at school. Because, someday, she'd be big just like them.

"Hi, guys!" She waved enthusiastically and smiled. Big and bright and as energetic as a little choo-choo train. Her cheeks turning pink in the nip of the chilly air. They stopped their game and stared at her. This close up, at this range, she recognized them. Neighbors kids from a few houses down. Even better, they would definitely want to play with her now. Better to play with a friend than a stranger.

"What do _you_ want?" The little girl crossed her arms dramatically. A plastic gun and pair of handcuffs hanging from her fingers. Cheap, harmless toys her parents had probably gotten at the local drug store.

"What'cha playing?" She dug the nose of her shoe into the moist dirt. Pretending to be shy. Anko never had been a hesitant girl, but if she made them think she was shy and kind and friendly it could work out better. Make them feel higher on the food chain while she remained at the bottom, made them feel more authoritative over her and less threatened. It was her only way to make friends these days.

"Cops and robbers." The boy said. "But you can't play." Anko didn't immediately reply to that.

"Yeah, our mom and dad says we're not supposed to talk with anyone from your family." The little blonde was doing her best to sound like a snob. Most likely imitating how she had heard her mother command her to stay away from the Mitarashi's. If all children grew up to be like their parents then Anko didn't want to grow up like everyone else. She'd stay little forever if she had to.

"Oh." She didn't lower her eyes. Rather, smiled happily. "But, I promise I won't tell. Please." She crossed her heart in emphasis.

The siblings glanced at each other with mischievous eyes. Then huddled together to whisper into one another's ear. Conveying their top secret information privately. Anko bit her lip and stood on her toes anxiously, wanting to be in on the mystery conversation as well.

"All right." The boy spun back around, a smile on his lips. "You can play with us."

Anko clapped her hands and squealed. A habit her mother hated. And a habit that had gotten her smacked a few times by her father.

"But," The little girl said. "You have to be the robber."

"Okay." She shook her head vigorously. She didn't have a problem with that. They actually wanted to play with her and that's all that seemed to matter. She was wanted somewhere with someone. She was needed and it made her feel special. "What do I have to do?"

"Just come stand over here," The girl said, grabbing her arm to lead her over to their desired spot. Anko followed. The boy was right beside them. "And stand right there." She positioned her in front of a large dome made of steel bars painted in blue and red.

"Now, close your eyes." The boy said. "And give me your hand." Anko obeyed.

She heard giggles and she laughed as well, hoping the game would be fun and start soon. She felt the cold compress of metal bars on her skin, felt something wrap around her wrist and heard a muffled series of clicks.

"All you have to do now is keep your eyes closed and count to ten and come find us when you're done...starting..._now_."

Anko nodded. And as the first numbers started leaving her mouth she heard an eruption of laughter. The stomping echos of little running feet fading away quickly. And then silence.

"...seven, eight...guys?" She called out. "Guys? Where'd ja go?" When her soft brown eyes opened, she was alone. And when she attempted to move by stepping forward to find them, her body jerked backwards. She looked down at the grey plastic hand cuffs around her wrist, linking and connecting her to the jungle bars behind her. The toy the other girl had been playing with. "Guys?" She called out again and looked around the empty playground. The dead and dying trees. Their skinny, bare branches rattling like instruments as the wind shook them and bent them restlessly. A ugly grey sky overhead looking more and more unsettling by the minute.

She'd been had.

She pulled on the cuffs for what seemed like an eternity, tugging and fighting. Trying to slip her tiny hand through the narrow circle that kept her locked from escape. Trying so hard to get free and out of the bad weather that was sure to come. Twisting and pulling until her skin broke open like a ripped piece of paper and began to bleed.

Anko didn't cry. She never cried. Didn't make a sound. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened to her. It hurt, but that didn't mean tears would make it better.

But, when a cold drop of rain hit her head, she stopped her struggling. Put a halt on her restlessly squirming arm. The water came down slow at first. Only a few drops hitting the grassy ground beneath her old shoes. Making silent pitter-patters across the earth.

However, the soft droplets soon surged into a wave of a swiftly growing downpour of ice-like water. Smacking her skin like little bee stings of cold needles on her bare arms. A enveloping shiver overcame her body as it tried to reject the barely above freezing temperatures surrounding her. How long would she have to wait before someone saved her? How long would she be cuffed out here in the rain? Dark and gloomy and scary. The sun already disappeared over the horizon as darkness began to swirl around her like a vortex of fear. She didn't know what awaited her past that darkness, past the dim street lamps. At least it wasn't a thunderstorm overhead, just a continuing stream of coldness that fell on her and pooled at her feet. Soaking through her shoes and socks.

She kept high hopes. Her parents _loved _her, of course. Soon they would come. They'd stop spending all their time on themselves and their fun and remember their daughter loved them as well. All parents knew when their child was hurting, no? Like a paternal radar. Hers did, she was certain, because they loved her they would come to her and hold her until she felt warm again on the inside and out.

It seemed like forever to her, so young and alone. Stuck in a island of rain water. She looked down at her wrist again, stinging with the ragged cuts that had marred her flesh. Watered down blood seeping out and coloring her hand in the dark crimson paint. She would have tried to pull free again if it didn't hurt so much.

She heard footsteps then. Slow, echoing footsteps in the biodome of trees surrounding her. The wet slush of water beneath a pair of feet as they walked. She searched for the source of the sound, looking with great hopes for a chance at escaping the trap she had so easily fallen into. And then, seemingly materializing out of the darkness...

Anko couldn't tell if it were a man or a woman once her eyes landed on them, the hair was so long that she wasn't completely sure what to think of it hanging in their face like a veil. Walking down the sidewalk covered from head to toe in layers of black on black. A umbrella fanned over head that was black as well. Was the person an undertaker, perhaps? One of the new persons that always hung out at the town morgue-the man her mother and mothers friends had recently read and gossiped about in the paper? It wasn't certain to her, she still couldn't even decide on the gender of the lurker. They were quite a distance away from her, strolling leisurely in the rain. What would a person be doing out in weather like this? So cold and uncomfortable.

She opened her mouth to call out, to ask for help. But, her voice failed her as the person paused. Seemingly just noticing her presence. Looking at her with a disturbingly blank face. A face that was as white as the snow that fell in the winter seasons, the white powder she'd make snowmen and snow angels in. So pale and frail looking that, even at this distance, she could make out a few blue veins beneath the skin. And still, she was not sure of the gender of the intruder facing her.

They stared at each other for a moment before the mysterious onlooker stepped forward. Steadily making their way to her in no big hurry, purposely taking their time. She wanted to smile, but couldn't find the muscles in her face to make her lips move. Whether it was from the cold or the curious contemplation flooding her mind at the time, she wasn't sure.

He. She concluded as he got closer. It was a he. Very tall and thin and masculine once within eyesight to properly critique his face. Anko wasn't good at guessing ages, she was only seven herself, but he looked the same age as her mother. At least in his mid-twenties. Long hair that she would have loved to play with and decorate with hair clips. His pale skin looking even more puncturable as he stood only inches in front of her. Now, looking down on her with a cruel kind of amused expression. Dark, yellowish eyes that appeared to be more like amber the closer he got.

Her mother and father and teachers had always said to stay away from strangers. But, she was not afraid. She thought he looked very pretty. Again, she wanted to smile at him, but her mouth wouldn't work. She didn't think how pathetic she must have looked to him. Standing in the middle of a playground, cuffed to a jungle gym and soaked to the bone. Her dark hair plastered to her scalp and her cheeks and hanging limply at her shoulders. Falling in her eyes like wet strands of sticky spider webs. Her little mouth shivering, shaking the dripping water of her lips and chin in a jittery action. Her neck craned back to see his face from such a great height.

He knelt down before her. Balancing his weight on the front heels of his feet. His umbrella offering the both of them shelter from the rain. His eyes fell to her wrist. He smiled.

An odd kind of a smile that reminded her of the snakes she had seen on the television channels at home. Wide and winding like a rope or a braid of yarn.

"What do you want?" He asked pensively, as if he would have been able to offer her the world on a platter if she simply asked for it. The sound of his voice made her mouth open. And, although she was young and simple minded, she understood he was asking what she wanted from him. Asking if she wanted his help, asking if she wanted _anything_ from him. He'd give it to her if she'd only say the word.

Considering her voice was failing her, she let her eyes fall to what kept her locked and bound to the bars and held her from finding a place to hide from the drolling storm. His eyes followed hers and fell to the cuffs once more. He smiled again, it seemed he liked smiling a lot. She liked that because _she_ liked to smile too.

She watched as he reached forward and took her tiny wrist in the confines of his slender fingers, running the pad of his thumb over her wounds. She flinched at the pain it produced, jerking her hand away as far as the short chain would allow and frowned. Wouldn't he help her?

"Little girls should smile, it makes them pleasing to look at." He said. And then, without warning, he took her jaw in his encompassingly large hand and leaned in close to her. She didn't react, rather held still, when he swiped his thumb across her lower lip and pulled up the corner into something of a fake, mock smile. Smearing it with the dark blood from her wrist. He came in closer and she still didn't move, her arms limp at her sides. Her body shivering with cold.

"There...beautiful." He massaged his finger over the entirety of her miniature mouth again, examining the blood he had put there to cover the natural pink hues of her youth. His own mouth came in close to hers, holding her jaw at an angle as his tongue reached out and slowly, so very slowly removed the blood in a lazy sweep. She opened her mouth in a utterly surprised gasp, allowing the slick tip of his tongue to touch her teeth, but his lips did nothing to come near. It had been all too unexpected and her body froze. But he had said she was beautiful, men liked beautiful women, did that mean he was going to let her go and uncuff her?

The mans hand cocked her face to the side as his tongue slipped from her mouth to her cheek. Slithering up the round slope of her face and tasting the light drips of water on her skin that continued to pour from her wet hair. His tongue, smooth and slick, kept steadfast on its journey up her cheek and stopped at the very corner of her big, brown eye. Her soft lashes dewy with the rain. She flinched as the tip of his tongue dislodged from her flesh with a muted slippery sound.

"No tears..." He released her but made no move to back away. "What do you want from me, love?" He asked again. She stared up at him and then glanced back down to her wrist once more. Telling him with her eyes and not her voice. _That's_ what she wanted. To be let loose.

A low reverberating laugh left his throat. It seemed to linger in her bones long after it had stopped. Was she funny to him, perhaps? She watched as he took off his long black trench coat and tossed it over her head, tying the bottom hem into a knot to prevent it from dragging in the mud. Covering her like a cave of darkness. And then shoved the handle of his umbrella into her free hand. She sighed happily at the warmth that immediately started soaking into her from the remaining heat of his coat. It felt so good that it seemed to sink into her chest.

She felt his hand on her shoulder as he leaned in close again. His breath a welcoming fire on her flesh compared to the harsh sting of cold. "Let me taste you again..." His hand slipped lower down her arm. So slow that she failed to even notice. "And I will set you free." It didn't sound like a bad compromise to her. So, she didn't move when he snuck in close to her face. But, he didn't lick her like before. He just watched her as he said, "No, you must come to me. Lean forward," She simply obeyed. "Touch me as I have done you...yes, good girl." She stuck out her tongue like she was licking a lollipop and extended it toward his lower lip. And she did just as he said, ran it all the way along the bottom. Finding that he actually tasted kinda like cinnamon. She enjoyed that taste, it reminded her of Christmas cookies so she eagerly did it again. But mid-way he jutted out his own tongue past his teeth and shoved hers aside. She jerked her head back in surprise and he chuckled at her. "Did you like that?" He asked, pleased that she had made an attempted second round on his mouth. She only stared up at him, still waiting to be freed.

He stood then. Smiling down on her surrounded by his black coat. Sheltered by the enormous umbrella she was holding over her head. Her soft brown eyes wide and innocently perturbed.

"Goodbye, little love." She tilted her head. She didn't understand. Wasn't he going to help her? "Remember," He turned from her and began to walk away. "Girls are only pretty when they smile." If that were true, then Anko _must_ have been beautiful. She loved to smile and laugh and play. Even if she couldn't bring her mouth to comply with her wishes around the man.

She opened her mouth, but again her voice failed her. It confused her. At least she still liked the yummy cinnamon taste tingling her tongue. Anko stared at his back as he left. His slow, leisurely walk as he disappeared into the shadows from whence he had came, rain pouring down on his head and saturating his long hair that she still thought was pretty even when wet.

She tugged on her arm again testily, but gasped when she felt nothing but loose air around her wrist. Her eyes zoomed down as her hand zoomed up, away from the bars. Free of her shackles. She saw the plastic cuffs laying on the ground, lonesome looking in a shallow pool of muddy water. How? When? Had he done it? Had he let her go? She hadn't noticed any tugging or pulling on her wrist by the man, except when his hand was on her arm. But, the cuffs didn't even look broken. How was it possible for him to have accomplished such a task?

It must have been magic. It was amazing!

He was gone and finally, her little engine mouth got a sputtering kick start as she squealed. While Beethoven may have simply wrote 'Ode to Joy' to express his positive emotions-Anko, on the other hand, simply screamed. And scream she did. It was _her_ personal rendition of ode to joy.

She went home after that, looking all too silly with a giant trench coat slumped over her small body. She knocked on the door of her house. Over and over again, minutes passed and they still didn't answer. Not until she began banging on the door and kicking it with her little foot.

They let her in that night. Took pity on her since it was storming out. But, they looked funny to her. Their eyes were red, their noses were runny, their words slurred and their movements clumsy. And they didn't even notice the odd coat covering her or the foreign umbrella.

She didn't complain. Why should she? They were being kind to her tonight, letting her stay inside the safety of her own house-away from the hordes of freezing raindrops falling outside. They told her to go straight to bed and don't come out and locked her in.

She obeyed. Being locked inside in this case was better than being locked out.

It wasn't until the next morning, when she woke up, that she found out who she had dubbed the 'magic man' really was. She was heading for the refrigerator, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Ready to make her own breakfast when her mothers voice stopped her. She was talking to someone...about _him _again-the new town coroner. Anko hid behind the kitchen door, her ear pressed to the wood and her pajama's wrinkly from a long nights sleep. But she couldn't hear well enough, it was too muffled.

So, she turned the knob, cracked open the door and peeked her head around the corner. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, an ice pack on her head and a bottle of aspirin next to a glass of water. A phone pressed to her ear as she jabbed on and on.

"...and you know that empty house across our street? Yeah, the grey one that's been available for years. Well, I just heard that the coroner we've been reading about in the papers bought the place." She paused as the woman on the receiving end of the call spoke. "Uh-huh, right across the street. And I caught a glimpse of him too, one day when I was coming home from work. Oh, he's a creepy looking man-pale and sickly like he's got some kind of disease. I don't want someone like _that_ in this neighborhood. He looks like trouble to me." Anko shook her little head. According to their other neighbors, and as she found out first hand last night, then her parents were considered 'troublesome' as well. "I've seen people like him on the news. And those type of people always have some kind of sick or perverse skeleton's in their closet. It gives me the heeby-geebies." Her mother tossed back a few pills and a gulp of water. Dark rings of puffiness swelling under her eyes. "His name? I think it's Usage, Orochimaru. At least that's what the papers said..." Anko zipped her head back behind the corner just as her mother turned her head. She let out a deep breath, her mother would have been mad if Anko were caught eavesdropping.

She made sure her bare feet didn't make any noise as she ran back to her room, shut the door and jumped on her bed. It _had_ to be the same man. Orochimaru the new town coroner had to be the one who saved her last night. Anko had been told many times that she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but it didn't take a yellow to figure out this mystery. A grey could do just fine in putting together simple equations.

And, if she really wanted to know. If she really wanted to thank the man for what he had done. Then there was only one way to truly find out who this new neighbor, this coroner, this Orochimaru, this magic man who had helped her in a time of distress really was...

Anko waited until her parents left the house. It was a Saturday, so they had to work while she stayed home from school. On those days she would usually sit in the living room and watch Saturday morning cartoons on the couch. Eating her cocoa-cocoa puffs. But, today she knocked loudly on a white door that belonged to her new neighbor. The door that sat across the street from her own meager house. She continued knocking persistently, her short frame standing under the small onning of his house. A plain, empty porch covered in concrete, old lawn furniture left from the previous owners and broken wind chimes that no longer seemed to sing prettily in the breeze like they used to do.

She kept on knocking. Knocked until footsteps could be heard. And the door was opened. And she saw what she had wanted so very badly to find.

"Oro-sama!" She squealed, her face brightened and her mouth swooped itself into the biggest smile that could have possibly ever been on her young face. It _was_ him. Anko always knew she was smart, smart enough to realize _he_ was the man who helped her last night. Saved her from the blistering cold.

She looked up at him with autumn colored brown eyes, twinkling in the morning sun while he stood in the confines of his dark house. Seemingly two completely different worlds away from each other, separated by a simple threshold. He was just as tall as she remembered, just as pale and covered in just as many dark clothes. His long hair shadowing his eyes.

He stared down at her, his hand still on his side of the door knob. Clutching at it. A blank kind of expecting expression on his face. "What?" He asked.

And Anko blushed. In her excitement she had nearly forgotten what she had truly come over here for. So, without preamble, she thrust forward a big bag of gummy worms and with great determination started on her welcome speech.

"I brought you gummy-snakes to say thank you. Actually they're not really gummy-snakes, they're supposed to be worms. But it's not hard to use your imagination. My teacher says my imagination is my best quality and that's why I thought I should give you these. Because you helped me last night and I thought that was a really neat that thing you did with the hand cuffs, by the way can you teach me how to do that someday? I hope you like them, they're really yummy. I call them gummy-snakes cuz you kinda remind me of a snake, ya know? Don't take it the wrong way, I think snakes are cool. They eat bugs and rats and gross stuff like that all the time. One time I saw a giant snake eat a goat on TV, then my mom turned it off cause she said it was rotting my brain. I told her it was education. And I heard my mom telling her friend so she could tell another friend that she read in the newspaper that you're a coroner. I don't really know what that is, but my mom says it's creepy stuff. Oh and my mom and dad's not home right now, they went to work. That's my house over there. We're neighbors now, isn't that cool? I can come and visit you all the time and you can show me magic tricks, that _haaaad_ to be a trick when you did that thing. Hey, what's the matter? Snake got your tongue? Don't ya remember me? It's okay if you don't, I understand. You're kinda old, my grandpa is old and he doesn't remember things either. Mom says he has All's Hymers-I don't really know what that is either, but I think it only infects old people so I don't have anything to worry about. Here, eat a gummy-snake and maybe you'll feel better. You look kinda sick. Mom said you look like you have a disease. If that's true then you should definitely eat one of these, candy always makes me feel better but my parents never let me eat it cause they say it makes me too hyper. Ya, I don't know what that is either, it's kind of a weird word if you ask me." She paused and stared up at him with big eyes, happy and crinkled upwards with the pressure of her smile forcing her taut skin up. "Oh, my name's Anko Mitarashi!"

He was deathly silent for what seemed like forever. His transparent eyes fixated on her bubbly face. And her heart sunk a little in fear that he really didn't remember her. She wanted him to remember her, to like her. She liked him and she wanted to be his friend.

Then, his jaw dropped a few centimeters. As if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. And she leaned her head forward in expectations of hearing words come out of his mouth. But, nothing happened except the unbelieving expression that slowly slid across is face.

"You _definitely_ need a gummy-snake, maybe your brain isn't working. I think candy will help you get your memory back. And then we can talk and play and become friends. You like friends don't you? I like friends, but I don't have many. I think people don't like my parents, but I don't really care. That's st_oo_pid if you ask me, I don't tell my parents how to act. But, they're always telling me how to do things, it's so annoying. Do you have parents? I bet they get on your nerves too. I wonder if..." She shoved one of the translucent, rubbery candies into her mouth and proceeded to jabber. "Oh, yeah! I jussst remembarred daat I swtill havve yer coat att my hows aind..."

His hand tightened on the door knob and his jaw clenched as he felt his eyebrow actually start to twitch spasmodically.

What had he done to deserve this?

She was like...a little monster that just wouldn't shut up.

------

**AH! -covers head- Don't hit me! I'm not a pedo! **

**-points to Orochimaru- _HE'S _the pedo! Stone _him _to death.**

**Well, hope you like the short prologue. I've been thinking that I may have to turn this into a three chapter fic, since it's gonna be pretty long. Gah, why do I blabber on so much? -.-**

**Yeah, so I made Orochimaru a coroner...you got a problem with it? Huh? Do ya, do ya, do ya?**

**I think it's kinda cool. Besides, coroners can be sexy...in a odd, dark sort of way.**

**And, no worries, Anko's gonna be older from here on out. I _really_ don't like pedo stuff. But, when it comes to Oro-sama...ya know...**


End file.
